


Pleased To Meet You, Good Bye?

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following comment fic prompt: DCU, Kon/Tim, the first time they met Poison Ivy was involved. I don't need to tell you about that pollen of hers, do I? By saphire_dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased To Meet You, Good Bye?

"Oh man. Oh man!" Kon gulped air while staring down at the guy's head resting against his chest. "Oh fuck!"

The last thing he clearly remembered as chasing some freaky bitch with green skin and red hair. There'd been a shout and a flash of gold and then, then… Kon tried to calm down but it was really hard when he'd just had sex with a perfect stranger in the middle of Gotham's central park and his pants were no where to be seen and the stranger had a mask, and fuck now what did he do?

"Breathe," the strange guy said way too calmly given that the mask was about the only thing he was wearing.

"What?" Kon squeaked.

"Breathe. You're hyperventilating. Calm down."

"That's easy for you to say!" Kon squawked. "I've never done something like this before!"

"Oh, it's your first pollen incident," the guy said as if that explained everything. "Don't worry. It doesn't mean anything."

Kon stared at him as he tried to parse that statement out into words that actually made sense. The stranger started pulling on his clothes again perfectly calmly and after a couple of pieces Kon realized he'd just had gay sex with Robin. He whined and tried to curl into a ball but Robin offered him some sort of Handiwipe from his belt so Kon used it to get cleaned up before scrambling back into his pants.

"Hold still," Robin said.

"What?" Kon asked while clutching his shirt to his chest.

"You still have pollen on your face," Robin explained. "Hold still and close your eyes."

That was asking the fucking impossible but Kon did so after a second. The blast of compressed air made him start and nearly take off but it only lasted a few second and afterwards he did feel a lot less itchy.

"There you go," Robin said as he tucked the tiny canister back into his belt. "You should take a good long shower with lots of hot water. If you have any symptoms like itchiness or shortness of breath then that's usually a sign that you're allergic to the pollen. Antihistamines work well to take care of that. Good luck. I need to get back to tracking her."

"Um, that's it?" Kon asked, completely adrift at how casually Robin dismissed the whole thing. Granted, Kon couldn't quite remember everything that had happened but they had just had sex and that seemed to require more than just a cleanup and goodbye.

"You were expecting something more?" Robin asked with a wry smile that wasn't quite a smile. Kon would have bet anything that his eyes were sad underneath that mask of his. "It's Poison Ivy's sex pollen. It makes people go crazy with lust for a short time so that they're distracted and she can get away. It doesn't mean anything. You didn't just turn gay or something. It's purely a hormonal reaction to a specific stimulus."

"But, um, you just… walk away?" Kon asked. "That's it, thanks for scratching the itch, don't call me, I'll call you?"

Robin's wry smile got a good bit more strained, as if he was remembering other times, which whoa, how the heck did anyone deal with something like that happening again and again and then it's just dismissed and forgotten? Kon sure as heck wasn't ever going to forget it.

"What else can you do?" Robin said with a not-quite philosophical shrug. "It's just sex pollen."

"Well, we could um, introduce ourselves," Kon offered. "I mean, I know that you're Robin but um, well. It's just weird to walk away after that. It's just, it's not, well not to me anyway. Not anything. It was something. Really something. Seriously something, I mean, wow. Just wow!"

Robin's smile shifted from wry and strained into something honestly amused and even a little bit shy as Kon babbled and tried to convey something more than sheer shock and awe. After a little he laughed and shook his head at Kon.

"Hi, I'm Robin," Robin said. He offered his hand to Kon to shake.

"Hi!" Kon said with a huge grin that probably made him look like a total dope but he didn't care right then. "I'm Superboy. Um, if you want you can call me Kon though. You know, if we see each other again. Sometime."

Robin got that shy not-quite-smile again. He squeezed Kon's hand just enough to remind him that he really ought to let go. "I… think I'd like that, Kon."


End file.
